


Life Can Be Unpredictable

by Pineprin137



Series: Mated [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Omega, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Omega Jensen, Pregnancy, Pregnant Jensen Ackles, Protective Jared, Worried Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jared says the wrong thing?





	Life Can Be Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short domestic one for you all to enjoy. I have a million ideas for these two and I'm having a hard time sorting through it all. I have a darker piece coming up, then maybe the boys meeting for the first time? I also think I want to show a little glimpse of Jensen before the accident and the mating... as I said, LOTS of ideas.

“Jare, I’m fine. Go to sleep,” Jensen mumbles. He opens one eye to peer at his mate before huffing and rolling his eyes. He yawns and adjusts the pillow placed between his legs, wincing at the sharp pain that follows.

Jared frowns. “What was that?? Are you hurt? What happened?” 

The pregnant omega sighs. “I moved, she kicked. It’s fine.” 

Jensen thought his alpha was protective before, but now that he’s expecting their first child, he realizes that was just a teaser.

He's just passed the four-month mark and his mate is starting to drive him crazy. The man is constantly hovering over him-- asking Jensen if he needs anything, fluffing his pillows, making sure he’s okay…

“She kicked?" Jared says wistfully, "I wish I could feel her…” 

Jensen sighs before rolling over. He caresses Jared’s face, kisses him gently. “Aw, baby, you will soon.” 

“Yeah… but you get to feel her _ now_!” Jared pouts. He rests his hand on Jensen’s small bump.

The omega's barely showing at this stage, hasn’t even had to wear his fat pants yet. 

“Uh-huh. I also get to feel nauseous twenty-four-seven, gassy, and so exhausted I fell asleep during my meeting today. Do you want that too?" Jensen's voice rises. "You don’t get to just pick the nice parts, Jared. It’s all or nothing.” 

Jared heaves a dramatic sigh, “_You can add moody to your list…_” 

“_Excuse _ me? _ Moody_? Did you _ really _ just call me _ moody_?” 

Jared attempts to backtrack, “Jen. I didn’t mean--” 

Jensen angrily sits up in the bed and holds the back of his hand to his mouth until the urge to puke passes then swings his bare feet to the floor, grabs his phone from the nightstand and snatches his pillow.

Jared stares in disbelief as he storms out of their bedroom.

He’s frozen in place, not really sure what to do. He doesn’t want to make things worse by following his upset mate, but he also feels a strong urge to comfort his omega. 

Jensen walks back to the door to stand with his arms crossed over his chest. He scowl at Jared. “Apologize.” 

Shock makes Jared stammer, “W-What?” 

“Apologize.” Jensen raises his eyebrows, daring his alpha to disobey.

Jared has never felt more frightened in his life. It doesn’t matter that his genetics are supposedly superior to Jensen’s, Jared’s instincts are warning him not to hurt his mate. 

“I--I’m sorry," he stutters.

“For?” 

“For…” Jared pauses, waiting. Jensen tilts his chin, urging him to continue. _ Crap. _ “For... what I did--_No_, what I… s-s-said?” 

Jensen shakes his head, his arms dropping to his sides. “You don’t actually know what you did wrong, _ do you _?” 

Jared shrugs and tries a sweet smile, “... no?” That is apparently not the correct answer.

The omega gives a derisive snort before walking away.

Jared stares after his mate and wonders exactly how tough things are going to get in the next few months.

He curls up in the lonely bed, listening to Jensen snuffle in the living room and lies there still trying to figure out what the hell he said- or did?- wrong. 

A few minutes later, the alpha sits up in bed. 

  
“_Wait-- Is this because I called you moody?!_” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos appreciated and comments welcome!


End file.
